Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jako tyle przygód Don Kichota spotkało, że nie wiedział, od której zacząć. Don Kichot, harcując na czystym polu i pozbywszy się natarczywości Altisidory, uczuł się w swoim żywiole. W sercu zrodził mu się nowy zapał do szukania przygód i poświęcenia się zawodowi błędnego rycerza. — Swoboda — rzekł do Sancha — jest największym darem, jaki niebo ziemi dać mogło, wszystkie skarby, w łonie ziemi będące, wszystkie bogactwa, które morze w niezgłębionych przepaściach ukrywa, nie dadzą się z nią porównać. Zarówno się życie dla swobody, jak dla czci naraża, a niewola jest najsroższą niedolą. Byłeś naocznym świadkiem, przyjacielu Sancho, wytwornego życia w tym zamku. Obfitość tam wszystkiego, przyjemności niezwykłe, a jednak co do mnie, przyznam ci się, że wśród tych uczt wystawnych, spożywając te wykwintne potrawy i napoje, zdawało mi się, że mi głód dokucza. Ta obfitość wszystkiego wydawała mi się niedostatkiem, wszystkie te obfite mięsiwa gorzko mi smakowały, niespokojnie mi było na miękkiej pościeli; dbanie o rozkosz zawsze i wszędzie zdało mi się nareszcie nieznośne. Bądź co bądź, nie używałem tego wszystkiego swobodnie, bo to nie moje było, a obowiązek pamiętania o tym, że ktoś nam dobrodziejstwo wyświadcza, jest to pęto z tysiąca węzłów złożone, które nigdy duszy swobody nie daje. Szczęśliwy ten, co mu niebo zsyła żywność i co za nią samemu tylko niebu wdzięcznym być powinien. — Prawda to, panie — wtrącił Sancho — ale jednak nie można nie być obowiązanym za dwieście talarów złotych, które mi dał marszałek jaśnie oświeconego księcia, a które tu umieściłem w kiesce na żołądku, jako relikwie w potrzebie i kataplazm''kataplazm'' (daw.) — okład leczniczy. chroniący od przygód, które zawsze napotkać można. W jednym zamku cię nakarmią, napoją, a za to w stu karczmach kijami wyłoją. Rozmawiając tak z sobą błędny rycerz i giermek, po sporej mili drogi zobaczyli nagle dwunastu ludzi, obiadujących na murawie. Koło nich w małych odległościach rozciągnięte były dwie białe płachty, które coś przykrywać musiały. Don Kichot, zbliżywszy się do nich i ukłoniwszy, zapytał, co mają pod tym płótnem. — Są to, panie — odrzekł z nich jeden — posągi do ołtarza, który w naszej parafii stawiamy. Niesiemy je na barkach, ażeby się nie potłukły, a przykrywamy, ażeby im wilgoć nie zaszkodziła. — Wielką mi panowie zrobicie przyjemność — rzekł Don Kichot — jeśli zechcecie mi je pokazać, bo wyobrażam sobie, że posągi, z taką starannością przenoszone, bardzo piękne być muszą. — Spodziewam się — zawołał drugi — sporo też kosztują. Nie ma ani jednego, za który byśmy mniej niż pięćdziesiąt czerwonych złotych zapłacili. Patrz pan — zawołał, wstając i odkrywając płótno, pod którym leżał wyzłacany posąg świętego Jerzego na koniu. — Tratuje święty strasznego smoka i dzidą przeszywa mu paszczę z ową dziarską miną, z którą go zawsze przedstawiają. Don Kichot popatrzył chwilę na posąg, a potem rzekł z wolna: — Rycerz ten był jednym z najlepszych błędnych rycerzów, jacy kiedykolwiek pod znakami świętej sprawy walczyli; jest to święty Jerzy, który był wielkim opiekunem i obrońcą honoru dam. Zobaczmy drugi, proszę bardzo. — Drugi posąg, był to święty Marcin konno, oddający biednemu połowę opończy. — Ten rycerz — rzekł Don Kichot — był także z owych chrześcijan przygód szukających i zdaje mi się, że hojność przeważała w nim nad walecznością, jak możesz rozumieć, Sancho, po tym posągu, gdzie oddaje połowę opończy biednemu. Musiało to być w zimie, bo zapewne latem byłby mu dał całą opończę, miarkując po litościwym jego sercu. — E, musiał on znać przysłowie — rzekł Sancho — oj mądra to głowa, co daje i chowa. — Masz słuszność, Sancho — rzekł Don Kichot, prosząc, żeby mu więcej pokazać. Odkryli następnie wyobrażenie patrona Hiszpanii z mieczem skrwawionym, tratującego Maurów pod kopytami dziarskiego rumaka. — Otóż to mi rycerz — zawołał Don Kichot — jeden z najsławniejszych awanturników, co walczyli pod sztandarem krzyża. To święty Jakub, przezwany pogromcą Maurów, jeden z największych świętych i najdzielniejszych rycerzy, jacy kiedykolwiek byli na ziemi, a teraz w niebie. Pokazano następnie świętego Pawła, spadającego z konia, ze wszystkimi okolicznościami, które zwykle przy nawróceniu jego dodają. — Święty ten — rzekł Don Kichot — był przez czas niejaki jednym z najstraszliwszych wrogów kościoła, a następnie jednym z najgorliwszych obrońców; błędny rycerz z powołania, a w wierze niezachwiany aż do śmierci, niestrudzony robotnik w winnicy Pańskiej, który naukę swoją w niebie zaczerpnął, a którą Pan nieba sam mu wykładał. Dzieci, zakryjcie już posągi — rzekł Don Kichot. — Tak, bracia — dodał jeszcze — to, com widział, daje mi otuchę dobrej przepowiedni, bo święci i rycerze ten sam zawód co ja obrali, zawód miecza. Różnimy się tylko pod tym względem, że oni byli świętymi i walczyli podług przepisów niebiańskiego rycerstwa, ja zaś grzesznik, walczę, jak ludzie walczą. Oni zdobyli niebo, bo Królestwu Niebieskiemu gwałt wyrządzano, a ja nie wiem, co dotychczas zdobyłem, mimo wszystkich trudów i usiłowań moich. Jednak gdybym wiedział, że najdroższa moja Dulcynea z Toboso wolna jest od trosk i cierpień, co ją trapią, los mój znacznie by się polepszył, głowa przestałaby się kłopotać i może bym wtedy lepszą obrał sobie drogę. — Oby Bóg to zrządził — rzekł Sancho — aby nam łaskawie dozwolił zapomnieć o dawnych grzechach. Wieśniacy uwielbiali oblicze i rozmowę Don Kichota, nic a nic nie rozumiejąc, a posiliwszy się, wzięli posągi na bary, pożegnali się z Don Kichotem i puścili w dalszą drogę. Sancho przyglądał się panu, jakby go przedtem nie był widział, uwielbiał z zadziwieniem mądrość jego, wiadomości o tylu rzeczach i przypuszczał, że nie ma zdarzenia, ani przygody żadnej w świecie, o której by nie wiedział najdokładniej. — Dalipan — rzekł do pana — jeśli to, co nam się teraz przytrafiło, można nazwać przygodą, jest to najłagodniejsza i najprzyjemniejsza ze wszystkich, co nam się w wycieczkach naszych przytrafiły. Aniśmy się nie mieli czego obawiać, ani nas kijami nie wygrzmocili, nie nazywano nas gorzej niż po imieniu, jesteśmy cali i zdrowi, głód i pragnienie nie dokuczyło nam. Chwała też Bogu, żem to na własne oczy oglądał, bo dalipan, gdyby mi to kto inny był opowiadał, nigdy bym nie uwierzył. — Nieźle mówisz, Sancho — odrzekł Don Kichot — czasy nie zawsze do siebie podobne, a to, co tłum nazywa zazwyczaj przepowiednią, ponieważ nie opiera się na żadnej naturalnej przyczynie, mądry nazwie trafem szczęśliwym. Jakiś zabobonny, wyszedłszy kiedyś z rana z domu, spotkał braciszka z zakonu św. Franciszka i jakby spostrzegł smoka, odwrócił się i prędko wrócił do domu. Drugi znów drżał, skoro sól na stół rozsypano, jakby wypadki tak małej wagi mogły być pewnymi oznakami przyszłych nieszczęść. Mędrzec i chrześcijanin nie trwoni czasu na odgadywanie tajemnic nieba, a nie troszcząc się, czy rozkazy nieba wyrażone są w przedmiotach natury, wypełnia ich następstwa pokornie i cierpliwie. Scypio przybywa do Afryki, a wysiadłszy na ląd źle stąpił i padł na ziemię. Zdziwieni jego żołnierze, biorą ten upadek za zły prognostyk, ale on otwierając ramiona, jakby całą ziemię chciał objąć, zawołał: „Mam cię, Afryko, teraz mi się nie wymkniesz”. Toteż, mój przyjacielu Sancho, napotkanie tych posągów uważam za traf szczęśliwy. — Wierzę panu, skoro pan tak powiadasz — odparł Sancho — ale chciałbym, ażebyś mi pan wytłumaczył, dlaczego Hiszpanie przed wydaniem bitwy, wzywając opieki św. Diago Matamoras, wołają: Santiago y cierra España! Czyżby Hiszpania przypadkiem otwierała się wtedy i trzeba ją było zamykać? Co to za obrządek? — Jakże mało wiesz, biedny mój przyjacielu — odrzekł Don Kichot; — przecież Bóg dał Hiszpanii za opiekuna w krwawych bitwach, które dawniej Hiszpanie z Maurami toczyli, wielkiego tego Rycerza Różowego Krzyża? Z tego to powodu, wzywają jego pomocy w bitwach i nieraz widziano go w naturalnej postaci kolącego, tłuczącego, tratującego zastępy wrogów — mógłbym ci sto przykładów takich z historii Hiszpanii przytoczyć. Sancho, nie pytając się już więcej, zmienił przedmiot rozmowy i rzekł do pana: — Ale, ale, panie, dziwi mnie nadzwyczaj bezczelność tej Altisidory, panny''panna'' — tu: dama dworu. księżnej pani. Do diaska! ten łotrzyk, co to go miłością nazywają, musiał ją diabelnie zranić. Bo to ten malec ślepy rzadko chybia i kiedy człek chce zawołać: stój, już mu wpakuje dwułokciową strzałę w serce. Toćże do pioruna słyszałem, że strzały miłości kruszyły się o uczciwość dziewczyn, ale z tą Altisidorą rzecz się ma zupełnie inaczej, jeszcze się bardziej zaostrzyły, dalipan, prawda! — Przyjacielu Sancho — odparł Don Kichot — miłość nie ma granic, ani względów żadnych, działa jak śmierć, nie oszczędzająca królów i pasterzy. Skoro obejmie duszę czyją, odejmuje naprzód obawę i wstyd wszelaki. Toteż widzisz, że go postradała owa Altisidora, nie obawiając się dać mi do zrozumienia chęci swoich, które budzą we mnie raczej wstręt niż litość... — Otóż znów dziwne okrucieństwo — rzekł Sancho — i niesłychana niewdzięczność! Gdyby ta biedna dziewczyna do mnie się była odwołała, uległbym jej natychmiast. Pan ma serce, dalipan, z kamienia, a duszę ze spiżu. Bo czego mogło się znów dopatrzeć w panu to biedne stworzenie, ażeby aż tyle robić z siebie? Gdzież do diabła ta twarz, mina i piękność, co ją zachwyciły? Sto razy przyglądam się panu od stóp do głów i bez pochlebstwa, nie dostrzegłem nic takiego, od czego by się prędzej można rozkochać niż przestraszyć. A przecież mówią, że piękność pobudza miłość, widać ta głupia nie rozumie się na tym, albo też może oczarowana! — To nie wiesz, Sancho, że są dwa rodzaje piękności: ciała i duszy? Piękność duszy objawia się w rozumie, w zacności, w dobrym postępku, w sposobie znalezienia się, a to wszystko może być połączone ze szpetnością. Ten rodzaj piękności, skoro się go pojmie, łacniej wzruszy od wszystkich piękności ciała, prędzej działa i pociski jego trwalsze. Co do mnie, Sancho, wiem, że nie jestem piękny, ale też nie jestem potworem, a na uczciwego człowieka to dosyć — może się podobać białogłowie. Rozmawiając w ten sposób, wjechali nieznacznie do lasku, zbaczającego z gościńca. Don Kichot, nie uważając, zaplątał się w sieci z zielonych sznurków, o drzewa zawiązanych. — Sancho — rzekł — jeśli się nie mylę, otóż znów jedna z najdziwniejszych przygód pod słońcem! Przysiągłbym, że czarnoksiężnicy, co mnie prześladują, postanowili zaplątać mnie w te sieci i zatrzymać w podróży, mszcząc się za nieczułość moją dla Altisidory. Mylą się jednak bardzo, mimo wszystkich podstępów i chytrości; bo gdyby te siatki tkane były z twardych diamentów i twardsze od tych, co to zazdrosny bożek ognia zrobił dla schwytania Wenery z Marsem, skruszę je tak łatwo, jakby były z kruchej trzciny. Mówiąc to, chciał przedrzeć się z Rosynantem przez siatkę, gdy wtem zobaczył wychodzące z gęstwiny lasu dwie bardzo ładne pasterki, to jest ubrane jak pasterki, z tą różnicą, że miały na sobie bardzo bogate suknie z materii złotem naszywanej. We włosach, w tysiąc loków zwiniętych, wplecione miały girlandy z lauru, mirtu i innych kwiatów, mogły zaś liczyć najwięcej od piętnastu do szesnastu lat wieku. To spotkanie się Don Kichota z pasterkami, obustronnie niespodziewane, zdziwiło jednych i drugich i skłoniło do chwilowego milczenia. Nareszcie jedna z pasterek odezwała się do Don Kichota: — Wstrzymaj się, mości kawalerze, i nie krusz tych siatek, któreśmy tu dla zabawy kazały nawiązać, a nie dla zastawienia ci sideł, a ponieważ przypuszczam, że chciałbyś pan wiedzieć, co tu porabiamy i kto jesteśmy, w krótkich słowach opowiem to panu: Nasza wieś o dwie mile stąd; mieszka tam w okolicy bardzo wiele bogatej szlachty; kilka osób z jednej rodziny umyśliło zrobić sobie zabawę w tym miejscu, jednym z najprzyjemniejszych w okolicy. Niby to jest dla nas nowa Arkadia pasterska, mężczyźni przebrali się za pasterzów, a panny za pasterki. Dlatego też nauczyliśmy się wszyscy na pamięć sielanek Garcilasa i Camoensa, portugalskiego poety, co je w rodzinnym pisał języku. Jesteśmy tu dopiero od wczoraj, rozbić kazaliśmy namioty pod drzewami, nad brzegiem strumienia, co wszystkie okoliczne łąki skrapia, a ubiegłej nocy zastawiono te siatki, w które małe ptaszki łapiemy. Jeśli pan do naszego zebrania chcesz należeć, będzie to nam bardzo przyjemnie i zaręczam panu, że cała kompania ucieszy się zarówno jak ja, bo smętność nie ma u nas miejsca. — Istotnie, piękna damo — odparł Don Kichot — nie sądzę, żeby Akteon bardziej się zadziwił, zoczywszy znienacka Dianę w kąpieli, ode mnie, kiedym piękność pani obaczył. Pochwalam bardzo tę rozrywkę tak niewinną a przyjemną, i tysiąc dzięków pani składać śmiem za jej łaskawe zaproszenie. Jeśli pani uczynisz mi zaszczyt, uważając mnie za zdolnego do wyświadczenia jej jakiej przysługi, rozkaż tylko, a zaręczam pani, iż prędko i dokładnie wykonam jej zlecenie, bo moim powołaniem jest karcić niewdzięczność, robić dobrze wszystkim, zwłaszcza też osobom pani płci, stanu i zasługi. Nie lękam się nawet powiedzieć, że gdyby te siatki, co tak małą przestrzeń zajmują, okrywały całej ziemi powierzchnię, prędzej bym przedarł się do nowych jakich światów, niż śmiał zerwać ten sprzęt rozrywki pani. Nie będziesz wątpić, pani, o tym, co mówiłem, skoro się dowiesz, że mówi do ciebie Don Kichot z Manchy, jeśli ta nazwa doszła do wiadomości pani. — A mój Boże — zawołała druga pasterka — co za traf szczęśliwy, kochana siostro! Ten pan, co go widzisz, jest to najdzielniejszy, najuczciwszy i najbardziej rozkochany rycerz na świecie, jeśli historia życia jego nie kłamie. — Czytałam ją i założę się, że ten uczciwiec, co na osiołku siedzi, jest to Sancho Pansa, giermek jego, najpocieszniejszy człowiek pod słońcem. — Nie myli się panienka — odrzekł Sancho — to ja jestem tym pociesznym i tym giermkiem, o którym panienka mówi, a ten pan, to mój pan, ten sam Don Kichot z Manchy, którego historia jest w książce. — Czy to prawda, siostruniu? — zagadnęła druga pasterka. — Ach! istotnie, trzeba ich prosić, żeby z nami zostali, całe towarzystwo bardzo się ucieszy. Słyszałem ja już bardzo wiele od ciebie o panu rycerzu, ale mówią jeszcze, że pan jesteś najwierniejszym kochankiem pod słońcem i że pańską damą jest jakaś pani Dulcynea z Toboso, najpiękniejsza podobno kobieta w całej Hiszpanii. — I słusznie mówią — odparł Don Kichot — jeśli tylko piękność pani nie odbiera jej pierwszeństwa, ale piękne damy, nie traćcie darmo czasu na zatrzymywanie mnie, bo obowiązki wyraźne mojego zawodu nie pozwalają mi nigdzie kosztować odpoczynku. Nadszedł tymczasem brat tych panien, przebrany za pasterza bogato i wytwornie. Siostra powiedziała mu, że to jest właśnie sławny Don Kichot z Manchy z giermkiem Sancho, o którym już musiał czytać historię. Młody pasterz powiedział komplement bardzo grzeczny Don Kichotowi i prosił tak usilnie, żeby się raczył udać z nim do namiotu, że rycerz nie mógł odmówić. Tymczasem krzyk się rozległ i mnóstwo rozmaitych ptaków, zwiedzionych barwą siatek, wpadło w siatki owe z zielonych nici. Wszystkie osoby, około pięćdziesięciu, przebrane za pasterzy i pasterki, zebrały się w tym miejscu, a dowiedziawszy się, że to Don Kichot z Sanchem, o którym historia wszędzie już krążyła, zaprowadzili go z sobą do namiotu, gdzie zastawiono właśnie obiad. Zmuszono rycerza do zajęcia pierwszego miejsca, do czego dał się skłonić po wielu ceregielach, a w czasie obiadu wszyscy mu się bacznie przyglądali i byli dla niego z uwielbieniem. Po skończonym obiedzie Don Kichot, obejrzawszy się naokoło, rzekł głośno i poważnie: — Największym grzechem, według mnie, jest niewdzięczność, niektórzy mówią, że pycha jest większym, ale moje zdanie popiera to, że mówią, iż w piekle pełno jest niewdzięcznych, a o innych nie wspominają. Odkąd władam rozumem, usiłowałem zawsze unikać hańbienia się tą zbrodnią, a jeśli za dobry dla mnie uczynek dobrym uczynkiem nie mogę się wywzajemnić, odpłacam dobrą chęcią i wolą, a dla okazania uczucia mojego, ogłaszam je przed światem całym, bo kto głosi dobrodziejstwo otrzymane, dowodzi, że nie od niego zawisło wynagrodzenie, ale ponieważ po większej części obdarzeni znacznie niżej stoją od obdarzających, niewłaściwie jest, że tylko samymi odpłacają dziękczynieniami. Bóg, który jest nieskończenie wyżej nad tym światem, ciągle, w każdej chwili świadczy nam łaski i dobrodziejstwa, wobec których cała wdzięczność ludzka jest prawie żadną, dlatego, że nieskończona zachodzi różnica pomiędzy Stwórcą a stworzeniem. Jednak ludzie niekoniecznie są niewdzięczni względem Boga, jeśli brak możności zastępują dobrą chęcią, dziękczynieniem i przyznaniem się do własnej niemocy. Panowie, jestem względem was w tym samym położeniu, obsypaliście mnie grzecznościami i najlepiej przyjęli, a nie mogąc wam okazać wdzięczności, wyrównującej waszemu dobremu uczynkowi, ograniczam się na możności mojej i ofiaruję wam to, co posiadam, to jest, będę mówił wciąż, dwa dni z rzędu przez drogę do Saragossy, że te przebrane pasterki są najpiękniejsze i najgrzeczniejsze dziewice na świecie całym, wyjąwszy jednak, nie obrażając nikogo, nieporównaną Dulcyneę z Toboso, jedyną panią myśli i uczuć moich. Don Kichot zamilkł po tej pięknej odezwie, a Sancho, uprzedzając wszystkich, zawołał: — Czy podobna, żeby święta ziemia mogła nosić takich ludzi, co śmią twierdzić, że mój pan jest wariat? Powiedzcież państwo, czy sam proboszcz wiejski, choćby najuczeńszy i najrozumniejszy, lepiej mówić potrafi od jaśnie pana Don Kichota, czy jakikolwiek błędny rycerz zdoła ofiarować to, co on ofiarował? Don Kichot, zwracając się nagle do Sancha i patrząc na niego z gniewem i wściekłością: — Czy podobna, o Sancho — zawołał — żeby mógł się znaleźć na ziemi człowiek tak głupi, co by zaprzeczył temu, że jesteś niedorzecznym i złośliwym cymbałem? Co wasana ośmiela, bezczelny impertynencie, do mieszania się w nieswoje sprawy? Dosyć tego, ruszaj osiodłać Rosynanta, a ja wypełnię to, com przyobiecał, a ponieważ mam słuszność za sobą, uważaj za zwyciężonych tych, co by się sprzeciwiać śmieli. Powiedziawszy to, wściekły, wstał pośpiesznie od stołu, tak, że obecni nie mogli wnioskować dokładnie o jego rozumie, czy też głupocie? Prosili go, żeby wyzwania tak daleko nie posuwał, zaręczając, że przekonani są o jego wdzięczności bez wymagania dowodów, a co do reputacji, nie potrzebował szukać nowego odznaczenia dla męstwa tak znanego już w jego historii. Nie zmieniło to jednak zamiaru Don Kichota, wsiadł na Rosynanta, ujął tarczę, naprężył spisę i stanął na środku gościńca, a za nim Sancho i tłum pasterzy, ciekawych następstwa tego zuchwałego postanowienia. Don Kichot zawołał donośnie, podnosząc się nieco na strzemionach. — Przechodnie wszyscy, ktokolwiek jesteście, rycerze błędni, czy giermkowie, piesi, czy konni, co przejeżdżacie, przechodzicie, lub macie przechodzić tym gościńcem, dowiedzcie się, że Don Kichot z Manchy, rycerz błędny, czeka tu i utrzymuje, że nimfy, zamieszkujące te łąki i knieje, przewyższają w piękności i powabach wszystkie piękności na ziemi, wyjąwszy panią duszy mojej, Dulcyneę z Toboso, a kto by ośmielił się nie przystać na to, niech przybywa, oczekuję go! Po dwakroć powtórzył te wyrazy, a żaden rycerz błędny ani razu go nie usłyszał. Traf dopomógł jego postanowieniu. Zbliżał się właśnie tłum konnych, razem jadących, po większej części ze spisami w rękach. Towarzyszący Don Kichotowi, skoro ich tylko postrzegli, oddalili się nieco, widząc, że niebezpiecznie zostawać na gościńcu. Don Kichot sam tylko z niezachwianą odwagą oczekiwał ich i Sancho stał za nim, skrywszy się za Rosynanta. Konni zbliżyli się, a przywódca zaczął wołać na Don Kichota: — Czemuż, gapiu, z drogi nie zjeżdżasz, czy chcesz, żeby cię byki na kawałki rozszarpały? — Chamy — odezwał się Don Kichot — a toście też natrafili na takiego, co by się miał byków obawiać! Wyznajcie, nikczemni, wyznajcie, że to, co utrzymywałem, jest prawdą, a nie, to gotujcie się do walki! Człowiek ten nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, ani Don Kichot zejść z drogi, bo gromada byków, wołów, poganiaczów i pastuchów potrąciła naszego rycerza i giermka, zwaliła obydwu na ziemię razem ze szkapami i srodze potratowawszy, ruszyła dalej. Don Kichot powstał nagle; pomieszany upadkiem i z wolna przyśpieszając kroku, zaczął biec za gromadą, wołając z całych sił: — Hola! chamy, wstrzymajcie się, jeden to rycerz was wyzywa, a nie zwykł on przebaczać uciekającemu wrogowi. Don Kichota czy nikt nie słyszał, czy też nie zwracał uwagi na prośby, gromada coraz się bardziej oddalała, a rycerz zbity, strudzony i rozgniewany, że uszli jego zemsty, zmuszony był usiąść na ziemi, czekając na Sancha, który wkrótce przybył z Rosynantem i osiołkiem, tak potłuczonymi, że zaledwo na nogach ustać mogli. Awanturnicy''awanturnik'' (daw.) — poszukiwacz przygód. nasi wsiedli na koń i zawstydzeni tą niedorzeczną przygodą, pojechali dalej gościńcem, nie pożegnawszy się z pasterzami nowej Arkadii. ----